


The Beekeeper's Wife

by ardvari



Series: keeping bees [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sunlight filtered through the curtains in lazy patterns, warming up the hardwood floor wherever it fell. Sara stretched under the covers, one naked leg peeking out, extending down to the floor where her toes barely graced the floor.





	The Beekeeper's Wife

Sunlight filtered through the curtains in lazy patterns, warming up the hardwood floor wherever it fell. Sara stretched under the covers, one naked leg peeking out, extending down to the floor where her toes barely graced the floor. 

She loved the smooth feel of the polished wood under her feet, smiling softly as she reached over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. Grissom was already out, now a master of sneaking out quietly while she hung after her dreams.

Slowly she sat up, looked out the window for a moment, watching the curtains billow out into the room. It was so very peaceful here, the kind of peace she thought she’d never find again. 

With a content sigh she finally climbed out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. A semi- cold shower drove the last vestiges of sleep from her brain that always seemed to cling to her like the thin threads of a spider web. 

She pulled on a thin cotton shirt and a pair of jeans, combed her hair back into a ponytail and walked down the stairs, still marveling at the house they had bought. Big and open, full of air and sunshine and warm colors. 

The kitchen was empty but the doors leading out to the back yard and the citrus groves were wide open, the sweet smell of growing lemons and oranges carrying on the wind. 

She hopped down the few patio steps and onto the warm grass with a mug of tea in her hand, walked down to the narrow sand path that led to the groves and looked around. Usually Grissom walked through the groves in the morning, checked on them, watched the insects for a while before he meandered over to the bees. 

The bees… the reason why they had moved to California in the first place. Grissom’s spontaneous, crazy idea that they could move on, out of Vegas and keep bees. She had laughed at him quite a bit, had asked if he was serious before she had mulled over the idea in her head and had found that it wasn’t so bad after all. 

After half a year of negotiating, of making plans, finding a place, learning all there was to know about citrus plants and bees, they had settled down in Southern California. 

And in the spring, when the lemon trees and the orange trees blossomed, Sara had learned to breathe freely again. 

She wandered through the tight rows of trees, her hands touching the bark, running a hand over the strong, living wood. The grass under her feet was warm, the kind of warm that made her want to dig her feet into it, relax in the shade of the trees and read. 

Instead, she kept walking until she reached the outer hedge, walked through the narrow opening and stopped, watching Grissom in what she referred to as “full body armor” check on the honey inside the hives. She knew better than to walk up to him and instead walked back through the groves slowly, walking through the lush grass between the trees, sometimes in circles until she heard his heavy footsteps coming up the path. 

Like a woodland fairy she walked out from behind a tree and grinned at him, hands behind her back. 

“You look utterly amazing when you smile like that, you know?” he stated and came closer until his face was mere inches away from hers. Slowly she leaned up, her eyes sparkling.

The kiss was slow and deep, their hands trailing along bare arms, underneath shirts to feel the warm skin there. 

Grissom held her close when they finally broke the kiss, nestled her head against his chest for a moment. 

“So… have you ever had sex in a citrus grove, my fearless beekeeper?” Sara mumbled into his shirt and he could feel her smile. 

“Unfortunately not. It was just a tad to chilly up until now to indulge in that particular activity.” he explained seriously. Giggling softly, she reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Maybe it’s time to christen this grove, Griss.” Her brilliant eyes locked on his as she disentangled herself from him and pulled her shirt over her head, walking backwards until she was standing between two trees, the grass almost reaching her knees. She tossed the shirt on the grass, and hugged herself subconsciously. 

“Honey you’re gorgeous.” 

Slowly, with a deliberate little smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth, she grabbed a wistful of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

“We’re not expecting any visitors, are we?” she whispered huskily, her breath tickling his ear.

“It’s Sunday. No one’s going to be here all day.” he whispered back. 

“Hmmm… I like that.” Her voice was a soft, low purr as she pressed her body to his, felt his fingers undoing the clasp of her bra. 

A low, slightly nervous laugh bubbled out of her when the reality of having sex in a citrus grove, their citrus grove, settled over her. 

Grissom didn’t give her time to be nervous though, he unbuttoned his shirt while he gently pushed her down onto the soft grass, the pillowy softness surrounding her. With a sigh she stretched out, ran her fingers along the long, lusciously green blades and looked up at the leaves swaying in the wind, the oranges still small and green with the occasional orange spot, little promises of what was to come in the fall. 

She loved the feeling of the grass beneath her, a soft, cool cushion that warmed and molded to her skin, nature surrounding her, embracing her as she watched Grissom undress. 

When he stepped out of his jeans, kicked them off to where his shirt had landed on hers she leaned up quickly, one thin hand wrapping around his thigh as she planted a hot, openmouthed kiss against the front of his boxers. 

He hissed softly, his hand flying to her head, discovering the thin elastic that kept her hair bound. Carefully he pulled it out, wrapped it around his wrist as she continued to kiss him through his boxers. 

“Sara…” he whispered, looking down at her kneeling on the grass in her jeans, still-wet hair falling past her shoulders in soft waves. 

She tugged on his boxers, her eyes wide, dark chocolate pools as she looked up at him hungrily. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband and she grinned like a kid with her hand in a cookie jar as she pulled them off and in one swift move licked the tip of his cock.

His hips rocked forward helplessly, he grunted as she laughed softly, her hands skimming up his thighs, fingers splayed wide. 

“Want that?” she asked, her hand wrapping around his cock, rubbing the soft skin.

“Y-yes.” His eyes were dark, an ethereal blue that sparkled beneath the orange trees. 

Laughing softly at his husky voice, at the fact that they weren’t usually exhibitionists, she leaned forward again, licked along the underside of his thick shaft and savored the taste of him. 

Grissom swayed on his feet, soft grunts escaping him occasionally as Sara cradled his balls, cool fingers on hot skin, her mouth licking and sucking in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. 

She could feel the heat pulse through her, pool between her thighs when he tugged on her head, put a warm hand right below her collarbone and pushed her down onto the grass again. 

Towering above her, he looked at her, arms stretched out, hair soft and mingled with the grass. Gorgeous. 

Under his hungry gaze, she slowly trailed a hand down her body, bit her lower lip as she unbuttoned her jeans, tugged the zipper down excruciatingly slowly. 

“Tease.” he accused gently, kneeled down beside her, his knees creaking softly, a sound that was as familiar as the wind rustling through the trees by now. 

“You like it.” she retorted and pursed her lips. 

His hands skimmed up her jean clad legs and he pulled softly, getting her to lift her butt. In one quick tug both her pants and panties were off and Sara laughed, gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. 

“I do.” he said just before his lips touched hers, a lingering kiss that ended with her nipping at his bottom lip lightly. He was too quick, scooted over top of her and pinned her hips with his. 

Her breathing deepened, she could feel his hard cock pressed against her sex and tried to lift her hips, making him smirk. 

“Honey, you’re too impatient.” Grissom crooned, traced her collarbone with his fingers, trailed down to her breasts, caressed her nipples until she moaned. 

“Not impatient. I just want you.” she whined, her hands roaming over his back as his fingers skimmed through the folds of her sex. 

“Grrrrissssom!” she cried out softly, desperate eyes searching his, begging him without words. 

He had never been able to resist her for long. In all the years he had been around her, had fought with himself, he had never been able to resist her for long. So when he looked into her eyes, liquid chocolate and dark whiskey, something in him broke the way it always did.

Gently he nudged her thighs apart, smiled down at her on the grass, the soft green cushion that made her pale skin glow, her legs coming up around his hips. 

He pushed into her slowly, as always loving the clench of her body around him. One of her hands flew out to the side and she grabbed a handful of grass, hung onto it desperately while she clung to him. 

“More…” her voice, so inviting and low, sounded as if it was dipped in honey, as if it belonged to the trees and the grass and the bees as it reached his ears, flittered up through the trees on the soft wind. 

He kissed her, kept his lips on hers perfectly still as he pushed deeper into her. For a moment they shared the same air, the same breath and she sighed, moved her lips against his ever so softly and angled her hips higher. 

Grissom started moving, set up a slow rhythm that left her wanting more, always more because whenever she came close to that delightful edge, thought she might fall any second now, he held back, watched as her hand clung to the grass, ripped at the soft blades. 

“Oh please oh please oh please” she whimpered softly as she pressed desperate, wet kisses along his jaw line. 

With a deliberate, slightly sneaky twist of his hips he finally pushed her over the edge and tumbled after her with a low grunt. 

They lay in the shade of the trees for a while, Grissom half on top of her, watching as she opened her fist. She laughed at the mashed grass blades he helped her pick out of her palm. 

The oranges above them swayed softly and Sara followed a bee with her eyes, ran a hand through Grissom’s soft curls. 

“It’s really ours now.” she whispered and kissed the top of his head. 

His head rested on her chest and he leaned up to kiss the hollow under her collarbone softly. 

“Yeah… now it’s really ours.”


End file.
